Separate Love
by z J0K3RZz
Summary: Two new girls enroll at Forks High, and Edward finds them both fascinating. What happens when he starts to fall for them both?
"EDWARD"

Another typical day in the Cullen residence, get woken up for school, go to school, come home do homework, go to bed. This has been my life for the past 2 years, and today is the first day of school for my last year.

"COMING" i groaned as i got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom and had a shower and brushed my teeth. I stood there for a minute looking at myself in the mirror, I looked into my emerald green eyes, and looked at my bronze hair and my chiseled jawline. I know that i am considered 'Good Looking' to most people but I have found no one i want to date.

I headed downstairs to find my sister waiting by the front door, me and my sister, Rosalie were adopted by Carlisle and Esme cullen 4 years ago. My parents died in a car crash when I was 13 years old. Carlisle and Esme are the best adoptive parents you could ask for. Carlisle works at the local hospital in and is a well known resident in the town of Forks, Washington where I am currently living in a grand house that was designed by Esme. Esme likes to design houses for people and helps them choose the right interior for them. Rosalie is a great sister… when she wants to be most of the time she just likes to keep to herself, which is fine by me because i prefer to be alone too. A great thing about being a Cullen Money isn't a problem.

I walked with Rosalie to my Volvo and hopped in, i sped away from my house and towards the high school. I like to drive fast it makes me feel free and makes me forget that i am a mortal, which is the opposite effect of what it should do.

"Emmet heard there are two new kids starting today" Rosalie told me while texting her boyfriend.

"Great, new blood. That's all we're going to be hearing about for the next couple of months" i stated, the thing about Forks high school is, gossip is a big thing. Every little thing that happens is spread around the school by the end of the day.

In no time at all we arrived at the school, I pulled into a

parking spot and hopped out of the car. Me and Rosalie didn't have many friends, The only friend I have is Jasper and the only friend Rosalie has is her boyfriend Emmet. Emmet is the only guy that can match Rosalie in the looks department which is why they are the perfect couple. Rosalie has long blonde hair and a body that has no flaws, and Emmet is huge muscular guy with blue eyes and a goofy grin plastered to his face.

Me and Rosalie separated to go to our first lessons, I had Maths so i walked to my class and sat down at the back. I was very smart for my age and i knew pretty much everything they teach at school because of the tutoring lessons I used to have, so most days I just sit and think about anything and everything. Maths went by painfully slowly, I left and went to gym. 2 Hours later It was lunch time and I knew that everyone would be talking about the new kids. I had already heard that they were both girls. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my usual table that was occupied by me, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Any sign of the new blood" I asked as I sat down, speaking mostly to jasper who just shook his head in response. We sat there for five minutes talking about our new teachers when suddenly the chatting and laughter died down. Right before Emmet let out his famous booming laugh. No One seemed to care because the two new girls had just walked in. They walked in together but showed no sign of being friends just yet. As i began to take in their appearance I realised they were quite beautiful in their own way. The pixie one on the right was smiling brightly as if she wasn't being stared at, she has short black hair and a thin face but was still pretty. She had bright blue eyes, and was bouncing slightly like a little school girl. She went to go sit next to Jessica Stanley the school queen of gossip.

The taller one seemed to have a less obvious beauty, she had long brown hair, and a heart shaped face, as she scanned the cafeteria for a seat her eyes met mine for a split second and i saw they were chocolate brown. She saw a seat and went to sit next to Angela Weber.

"Their in for a tough couple of weeks" Jasper said shaking his head lightly.

"Yea, being the new kids suck in this school. Trust me i know" I told Jasper remembering my first few weeks here.

I remember all the girls looking at me weird and all the guys giving me looks that gave me the impression they wanted to kill me. After a few weeks it all stopped and I became a nobody.

After lunch I had English I walked to the exit of the cafeteria and bumped into someone I quickly grabbed the person before they fell to the floor. I looked into their eyes to see that it was the new girl the smaller one.

"I'm sorry i didn't see you, are you ok?" I asked looking into her eyes because i couldn't seem to look away.

" No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going I need to find my English class." She said sweetly.

"Who do you have?" I asked wondering if she was in my class.

She looked down at her timetable and answered " Miss Murphy." She was in my class so i decided to walk with her to the English class.

"I'm Edward by the way" I said to her holding out my hand to her.

"Alice" She said taking it and shaking with a big smile on her face.

We arrived at the class and I took my seat, Alice went to talk to the teacher. After a minute of talking the teacher looked up at the class and told everyone that they should listen so Alice could tell them something's about herself.

"Well, My name is Alice Brandon and I just moved here from Chicago, I love fashion and love to go shopping. I also am a very friendly person so if you want to talk to me then don't be afraid to strike up a conversation with me" She finished her introduction and turned back to the teacher smiling.

" Uh.. Thank you Alice, please take a seat next to Mr Cullen" I had completely forgotten that I had the only free seat next to me. Alice sat down and smiled at me, I smiled back and class began. About halfway through the lesson Alice leaned in closer to me and i could smell her, she smelt sweet it want her perfume it was just how she smelt. I realised she had said something to me when I saw her staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry… Uh. What did you say?" I asked.

She chuckled and repeated the question " Is this all we learn about, because this is really easy, plus i've done it all before."

It was my turn to chuckle " You know if i didn't agree with you and thought this was hard I would take offense, but lucky for you it is really easy and i've done all this before too" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" So what do you do to pass the time" She asked me and I told her about my way of thinking about anything and everything. But then I thought of something better.

"But now that I have someone else who doesn't need to listen we could just talk" She beamed at me and nodded her head in agreement. We spent the rest of the lesson talking about how we had already learnt all this, and hers was the same answer as mine. Tutoring. The lesson ended and i made sure I wasn't in the same lesson as Alice before heading for biology.

I walked into biology and saw my usually empty seat next to mine occupied. I realised that it was the other new girl, I sat down next to her and she didn't even acknowledge me she just acted as if i wasn't there.

"Hi Im Edward Cullen" I said to her after a few minutes of silence. She finally looked at me and i then saw that she really was beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella" She smiled at me. I gave her my crooked smile and turned back the front, after a few seconds I looked back at her to see that she was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked her while smiling at her. She seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking about and looked away while telling me it was nothing. As the lesson I realised she was really smart, like my level of smart.

"Have you done this class before?" I asked her

She looked at me and gave me a smug smile " Yes, I was tutored before I moved here. Wow, both the new girls were really smart.

I gave her my own smug smile "Me too."

The lesson ended and I went to my car and stood by it waiting for Rosalie. As I was waiting i saw Bella leave and walk to her car… or should I say truck, it was a really old red truck. I smiled to myself. And then I saw Alice leave and skip to her car which was a yellow... My eyes widen when i saw that it was a Porsche. I was so used to having the best car in the school that I was slightly jealous. I could swear Alice knew this because as she drove past me she flashed me a sly grin.

Once I went to bed that night i couldn't stop thinking about both the new girls, there was something about them that fascinated me in their own unique ways.


End file.
